


Gentlemen's club

by Kindred



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a warlock, Ciel is a warlock, Ciel's family are still a live, Demons, M/M, Sebastian and Claude are still demons, Warlocks, demon club, gentlemen club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wants to go to his friend's night club but his family forbids it however he sneaks out and finds out what kind of club Alois runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel wanted to drive his parents’ mad, they had forbidden him to go into the town to a new man’s club. But Ciel wanted to go because it’s new and because he knows the owner of said night club a young man name Alois Tracy. He was new to London and brought with him riches to the bad end of London brightening it up and helping to get rid of the rats and criminals and Ciel doesn’t see what’s wrong with going to his club they got on alright and Alois’ family get on well with his father so what is wrong with going to this club.

So he snuck out he knew how to leave the manor without being caught and as long as he is back before morning he won’t be in trouble…what they don’t know won’t hurt them… he thought as he got a carriage to the former rough end of London and climbed out of the carriage and pulled his coat tighter around him himself before walking up tall red door that had a black and gold dragon carved into the wood, he reached out and touched the carved dragon and watched it come alive “Password?” The dragon hissed, looking around the street the young man was shocked no one else could see it…maybe this is why father wouldn’t let me come, the Tracy’s must be Warlocks… Ciel thought “Password!” The dragon hissed this time around   
“Oh ummm His master voices called me.” Ciel said, he didn’t know why the password was that it was just a strange choice. The dragon’s eyes glowed red and curled around the door before it open for the young warlock. 

He step into the hall away and saw the stairs leading down into the where the hum of music was coming room. The music felt like it wound its way around his body and soaked his skin as he took his coat of and folded it over his arm and walked towards the luring music. His footsteps should have echoed as he walked down the marble stairs but his mind was filled with the music and now a sweet scent. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw a large double doors again carved with dragons, this time one was black and one was white and they were intertwined but to Ciel’s mind it looked like they were intimate embrace to the left of him was a hole where a pretty woman stood there with a large smile on her face “Hello Lord Phantomhive Lord Tracy had been waiting for you, may I take your coat my Lord?” She asked, Ciel looked at her wide eyed as he looked down at his coat in his arms then back up to her  
“Yes thank you.” He said as he hands her his coat  
“Thank you my Lord and may I have your hand we need to ink the skin to conform you are a guest of Lord Tracy.” The blonde woman grinned her smile never seem to falter it unnerved Ciel a little and held out his hand to her as she kept grinning her blue eyes looked at his for she jab his hand  
“Awo!” He snaps as he pulls his hand back, the dark haired boy glares at the chipper girl and then looks at his hands and sees where the needle went in it spread out into dragon curled up   
“You may enter the inner circle.” She said as the wall closed up.

The dragons on the door unwound from each other and the door open letting the young Lord walk inside. Ciel walked forwards like his feet were moving on their own, the music and the smells were luring him in like a helpless rabbit to a snare trap. Once inside the door closed behind him the young warlock was shocked to see the large in room painted in red and gold large ornate sofa and chairs filled the room. Rich and powerful sat there laughing while drinking and smoking as they either have a half dressed pretty demons running around after them. 

He watched one man, he was large pig of a man he had a boy on his lap helping drink his own glass, he blinked when he saw the outline of the demon’s mark on the boy’s chest “You made it I was being to worry.” Came the bubbly voice, the dark haired teen turned around and looked at the owners voices   
“This isn’t a gentlemen’s club is it?” Ciel asked nervously, Alois smiled at him and hands him a drink as he looked around his club   
“Well it’s full of gentlemen isn’t it? And it’s a club.” The blonde said,   
“You know what I mean, this places is full of demons?” Ciel told him, but all the blonde did was guide the other boy over to the back room   
“Well okay you got me there. I will start from the beings Ciel I don’t like the rich and the powerful as rule greed, selfish monsters but you I like which is why I let Doll ink you like that. It’s a special ink to help you see the demon’s marks.” Ciel looked at the mark on his hand and then back up to the blonde “I know you’re a warlock but you’re not like the others your more like me.” He grinned as Ciel found himself in Alois office “You haven’t met my demon guards this is Claude and this one Sebastian.” Alois smiled as he took his seat. 

Ciel looked at both demons that stood there, both looked alike and he felt his heart raised as the two of them walked towards him. “He looks like a frighten little rabbit.” The one called Claude said as he walked up to Ciel’s left   
“But he smells better.” Sebastian purred   
“Ooh have you found your little bed bunny.” Claude chuckled as he pulled the young lord to a love seat   
“You jeer all you want at me but you got your very own bed bunny.” The demon respond as he sat down next to the stun Lord.   
“Give our boy some room, this is all new to him.” The blonde smirked as he watched Sebastian bury his head into Ciel’s neck and let his lips touch the skin making the boy jump but not pull away.   
“T…This is wrong, you know it…it’s forbidden to work with demons.” Ciel tried to say, but his voice kept being cut off when the demon that was latched onto his neck kept kissing and bite his skin as his hands snaked around his body   
“Say who? The Elders? What do they know… the world is changing and we need to change with it the old ways are dying us Warlocks are being hunted down because they fear us, only the Lords are safe for the time being. Ciel what I am offering you is freedom, think on it let Sebastian looked after you.”

The dark haired teen was about to ask what he was talking about when demon moved his lips up to his own and drowned him in his first kiss and it was sinful and Ciel found himself loving it. His body slowly started to react and it made him gasp as the demon moved his hands started to roam over his clothes crumpling them up as he tried to pull them off him as his lips moved back to the slender neck “You see Ciel we will never feel this alive without these demons.” Alois whispered as he stood behind Ciel. 

He took the boy’s chin into his fingers and pulled his head towards him and kissed himself as the other demon had left the room to keep the customers busy and happy. The blonde pulled back and looked at the lust clouded eyes and smirked as he licked cross the small trail of blood that he caused when kissed the young lord “Umm you taste so good, I will taste of you later I have a club to run.” He purred as he stood up and walked out he open the door. What Ceil didn’t see was Alois have Claude warp his arms around him and pulled him off to some dark place of the club to have his wicked why his bed bunny.


	2. Bring me to life

Ciel didn’t arrive home until the sun was just rising, Alois leaned out the carriage and pulled the teen up for a kiss at made Ciel weak at the knees. The blonde pulled back and smiled at the shagged out teen “Sebastian will be back before nightfall to collect you.” Ciel looked up and frowned   
“I thought you wanted to…”   
“Shhh… all in good time. Now go and rest up you will need strength for tonight and if you have any problems just call out for Sebastian and he will come for you.” He purred as he ran his finger down Ciel’s forehead and around the teen’s eyes where the demon’s mark laid. “He will protect you.” He smiled. 

The dark haired teen sunk back inside passed the servants that were starting to flitter about. He got into his bed room and closed the door behind him and let out a sigh before he let his knees buckle from under him. He had sex with a demon and it was the best he’s ever had, well it’s the only sex he’s ever had but he’s never changing demon sex for any other. He let out a chuckle a he pushed himself up and staggered over to the bed as he undressed before he crawled under the covers and falling onto the pillow. His eyes stared at the small sliver of part curtain to see the night sky starting to change to a pull morning bluey red as he watched the sun slowly creep onto the world his eye lids become heavy and started to dropped.

The maids were worried and stood whispering at the door peaking inside looking at the young master of the house sleeping. The butler of the house went to fetch the young teen’s mother and father to inform them that their son was unwell or so it seems. The door knock attentively making the young man groan as he open his eyes crack and look to see his mother walking in. “Ciel darling are you unwell?” She whispered as she walked over to him, the young man looked up at her as she sat by the bed   
“I’m just really tried mother.” He said, he wished she would go away  
“Should I get the doctor?” She asked touched hr son’s forehead   
“No mother, I didn’t sleep well I just need a little more time.” He said rolling over and pulling the sheets over his head. She sighed and stood up and walked over to the door   
“I will call the doctor if you do not arrive for dinner.” She never got a reply as he left the room.

He dreamed about the club and walked through the large dragon doors to find the place filled with dancing people. They were all pressing their bodies against each other as Ciel pushed his way through them until he found Sebastian standing there waiting for him. Held his hand out and Ciel walked up to him reaching out towards him letting the demon’s fingers curl around his own and pull him towards him. Pressed chest to chest Sebastian hands were wondering all over his body making his gasp and moan at the feeling of the large man manhandling “Tell me what you want?” Sebastian whispered into the boy’s ear as he nibbled the shell of the teen’s ear.

He felt hot his skin was burning and crawling and all he wanted to pull his clothes off and feel the demon between his legs “You.” Ciel whimpered as he looked up at him “I want you.” He begged looking up at the man with a needy look. Smirking the demon leaned down and kissed him on the lips before whispering again   
“Then come to me.” 

Ciel open his eyes and bolted up right in bed, the dark haired demon’s words lingers and repeated in his ears ‘come to me’ he shivered as he felt the cold breeze through the open window ‘come to us’. The got out of bed and headed for the bath room he thought he would have to call for maid’s to fill his bath but he was shocked to find that his bath was filled with hot bubbly water. He grinned as he slipped out of his JP’s and slide into the bath and sighed at the warmth that filled his body Ciel let out a happy sigh feeling his achy muscle and bone right themselves “Thank you Sebastian.” He whispered.  
‘You’re welcome.’ Came the whispered in his mind.

His father stood sat the bottom of the stairs when Ciel descended stairs ready to leave, he had enjoyed a cup of sweet tea and a cream cake or two before he decide he had to leave. His mind screamed at him to leave the sun was setting and he had to go. But his father didn’t want Ciel to leave the house and it seem he was willing to use a bit force to keep him there. “You’re not leaving this house Ciel. You spent the whole day a sleep and now you up and dressed with nothing but a cup of tea and a cream cake in your stomach and you want to leave?” He asked, the young Warlock looked up at his father and saw the man standing in front of the front of door   
“I’m going to see a friend.” He said   
“Who?”   
“Sebastian.” Ciel smiled, and no sooner as he said the man’s name the doorbell rang.

The current Butler moved the door and open it Ciel smiled when he see Sebastian standing there “Good evening I am here to collect Ciel.” He smiled as his eyes landed on the boy and his smile widen   
“The young master is not leaving the house.” The butler said  
“Yes I am.” Ciel said as he walked passed his father. But the man pulled his hand on his shoulder tightly and pulled him back making him almost stumble as his father stood up against a Demon. They stood there staring at each other sizing each other up, Ciel knows how powerful his father is he had seen him burn a man with just a look and he only suspected how powerful the demon is as he gave him Ciel the three marks of ownership 1/touch 2/ sight and 3/ mind as scary as it sounds to him he can’t seem to care if Sebastian partly owned him.

His father looked at the man on the door before holding out hand “Sebastian is it?” He said his voice held a strong distaste as he spoke to him “I am Lord Vincent Phantomhive my son Ciel hadn’t spoke of you before it is nice to meet a friend of his.” Ciel looked at his father and frowned as the demon reached out and shook his hand   
“It is an honour to have met you Lord Phantomhive and I wish I could stay a talk but I and Ciel are late for a dinner.” He told him, as he held out his hand for the young man.  
“No my son hasn’t been well. I am sorry you made the trip out here. Bac take Ciel back to his room.” Bac the butler only ever listen to Vincent Phantomhive and he grabbed the boy by the waist and hulled up the stairs.   
“NO! LET ME GO!” Ciel screamed as he was dragged up stairs   
“Good bye Sebastian.” Vincent sneered as he slammed the door in the man’s face.

Bac pushed the young Lord into the bed room and then closed and locked the door. Ciel pushed himself up and ran to the door to find the handle had been spell lock and it burnt his hand. He screamed and banged on the door as he tried to throw spells at the door but they bound back at him and knocked him over onto the floor. He felt angry and panicky he wanted to see Sebastian he wanted to see Alois ‘Come to the window’ Ciel sat up and looked towards the window ‘Come to the window Ciel.’ He stood up and walked over to the window and looking out to see the demon smiling up at him ‘Say the word Ciel and we can leave.’ The voice whispered to him.

Biting his bottom lip Ciel looked back at his room at everything he would be leaving, his mother and father the comforts of his bed room is belonging. But his eyes drifted to his bed room door and felt his anger rebubble under his skin as he saw the red hot handle and the scorch door. His hand felt like there was a hole there and it made him wince at the throbbing pain. “Come and save me.”


	3. Save from the darkness

Sebastian had ripped a huge hole in Ciel bed room wall, he walked up to the edge and looked around the hole and saw that it that there was ambers glowing in the dark. The bed room door banged open making the blue eye teen turned his head to look behind his father, mother and Bec as they came running into the room. The teen frowned at them as he watched his father look from Ciel to the hole in the wall. He saw the look of disappointment in his father’s eyes but the young warlock couldn’t find himself to care. There in the room as the moon came out of the over cast of clouds it show brightly on the teen and on his neck where Sebastian mark shone brightly like a diamond in sun light. “Ciel get away from there!” His father yelled  
“You let him use a dark hex on my door.” Ciel said holding out his hand to them, he showed them the blistering burn and he heard his mother gasp in horror at the uncle wound that was sure to scar  
“Vincent?” Rachel yelled as she turned to look at him her own blue orbs were dark with anger  
“It’s for his own good!” He snapped at her as he turned back to his son “he suck out last night to a demon den and now he is marked.” Ciel watched before moving closer to the edge feeling something crumble beneath his feet “Ciel move away from the edge.” Vincent yelled at him  
“You let him burn my hand!” Ciel argued as he looked back at the demon who stood there waiting for him  
“Ciel please.” His mother begged as she held out her hand “Your father was wrong to let Bac do that to you.” She told him, the young lord looked back at her and saw her fear, worry and sadness in her eyes  
“I’m sorry mother.” He whispered as he let himself fall  
“CIEL!” She screamed as she watched him disappeared from sight.

She ran to the edge and saw her son in the arms of the demon waiting below, the dark haired demon looked up at her and smiled “Don’t worry my Lady I will take good care of your son and you can see him any time you like.” He told her as he carried Ciel onto the carriage  
“Our son is lost to the demons Rachel there is nothing we can do.” Her husband said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and pushed him away  
“And while he came home every time I knew his heart was still safe now his heart belongs to them!” She slapped him hard and pulled their wedding ring off and pushed it into his chest “I let you send him away to boarding school I let you have that woman and her ward come to his house for our son to marry her… and she is an awful girl if she can’t have something she wants she brakes things I let you do those thing but this…this is the last straw Vincent.” She yelled at him as she walked out the broken bed room.

Ciel was curled up on Sebastian lap nursing his bunt hand the demon gently ran his fingers though the teen’s dark hair trying to sooth the boy’s mind from the pain in his hand to having to leave his family “Let me look at your hand.” He whispered softly to him as he lifted his hand up to look at the deep wound. Sebastian looked at the dark hex that was embedded in his hand  
“It hurts?” He whimpered  
“I can only imagine.” He placed his hand over the burn and pulled the dark hex out of the angry skin, it was the only way to heal the flesh “It will heal better now it will just take a couple of days.” Ciel just closed his eyes and rested against Sebastian’s chest let the demon take care of him.

Alois looked up when Sebastian walked into the offices still carrying Ciel, a frown deepen on his face as the demon placed the sleeping form onto the sofa “Dare I asked what happen?” The blonde asked as he stood up and walked over to him seeing the injured hand  
“His father used extreme measures to keep his boy home. The butler he has working for him a demon one that latches himself on the family and he used a dark hex to keep Ciel in the room.” The dark haired demon said, as he sat down on the sofa putting Ciel’s head on his lap Alois looked down at Ciel as he curled up on the demon’s lap before looking down at his hand “I have removed the hex.”  
“Claude fetch me my blue potion bottle.” He asked his lover, the other demon walked to a large black cabinet with red lines running to the golden handles before he pulled it open and trailing his fingers over the shinning rainbow bottles before he picked up the pale blue bottle and walked over to the blonde “Sebastian I want you to take Ciel to your bed and nurse him thought the effects of this hex.” He said as he poured some of the blue potion on the dark haired boy’s hand.

Ciel whimpered in his sleep at the pain as the potion hissed and bubbled in his hand the hex maybe be gone but it seem to have left some of it’s dark magic in Ciel’s own magic “I shall.” Sebastian said as he stood up as he gathered up the boy in his arms before taking the healing potion into his pocket “His mother will want to know of this she was shocked to learn what his father had done?” Alois nodded  
“I will send a letter.” He said “Claude be a doll and go shopping for our sweet boy.”  
“Of course.” He smiled softly and kissed Alois on the lips before leaving the room.


	4. I know what I've become

He found himself waking up against the cool silk sheets, his body felt stiff and it ached liked he has been ran over by a steam train. He open his eyes looking at one side of a bed room it was large and dark in colour and in furniture. Ciel felt an arm warp itself around his middle and pull him closer to the body behind him. Turning his head the dark haired boy saw Sebastian lying next to him spooning him from behind “What happen?” He asked the demon   
“The dark hex was darker than I thought it was corrupting your magic. Alois fixed it for you.” The demon whispered to him as he nuzzled his neck kissing the soft skin. Ciel let out a soft moan as the man’s hand began to wonder over the slim frame of the teen in his bed before moving his hands under the overs to touch said soft pale skin. 

Ciel moaned louder this time as Sebastian pulled him under self and climbed onto the teen as he pushed himself between the teen’s legs “We could go and get something to eat or we should stay right here where I could corrupt you?” The demon purred into his ear as he push just the tip of his member into the teen entrance. Ciel gasped and whimpered while wriggling in the demon’s hold feeling the tip just inside of him. He wanted more and looked up at his lover   
“P…Please Sebastian I need you.” He begged  
“You need me? Do you Ciel?” The demon purred as he nipped along the teen’s neck making him whimper  
“YES YES I NEED YOU WITH IN ME. I NEED TO FEEL YOU INSIDE OF ME.” Grinning from where his face was hidden the dark haired man pushed himself a bit more making Ciel cry out as he felt stretched open. 

Meanwhile…  
Rachel paced the floor of her private rooms she rubbed her hands over and over as she looked at the letter on her writing desk it was from Alois Trancy about her son. She was knocked out of her thoughts “Enter.” She called out, she hoped it wasn’t her husband and her wish was granted as her sister walked into the room “Angelina oh thank god you’re here.” Rachel said as she rushed over to her sister, the red head open her arms to hug her blonde sister.   
“Rachel my dear what is the matter?” She whispered softly to her as her hand went to the back of her head  
“It’s Ciel.” Angelina pulled back and looked   
“Is he hurt?” She asked, Rachel pulled away from her and walked over to her desk and picked up the letter and handed it to her.

The red head woman took the letter and looked down at it ‘Dear Lady Phantomhive, I am writing to inform you that your son has arrived here safely. Sebastian removed the hex’s sting from your son’s hand but not it’s dark power, he will be under the weather for the next couple of months to help his magic restore itself. I will not stop you from seeing your son but I will stop your husband. You’re sincerely Alois Trancy’ The letter was short and to the point and it made blood’s boil, Angelina looked up at her sister and saw the tears and fear in her blue eyes. “Trancy…is this the young warlock lord that is stirring up things down town?” She asked   
“He is.”  
“Why does he have Ciel? What is going on?”   
“We told Ciel he couldn’t go and see this Lord Trancy’s Gentlemen’s club but he snuck out and from what the maids have told us he came back just before dawn. Oh god Annie we were so worried about he slept all day and he looked so pale and and just ill. When evening rolled around Ciel was up and dressed and ready to leave again but I don’t know something happen and Vincent got his Bac locked him in his bed room using a dark hex on him.”   
“Wiat that follower demon used a dark hex on out sweet Ciel?” Angelina asked as she dropped the letter to the floor as her sister started to cry   
“He let with that demon, Sebastian.” The red dressed woman wiped the blonde’s cheeks before warping her arms around her.   
“Come on you are coming to stay with me.” She whispered to her “And we will deal with this when we have clear minds.” She told her, because she knew she would beat the living shit out of Vincent.  
“I want to see my baby boy.” She cried  
“And you will and you will be able to hold him.”

Ciel cried out one last time as Sebastian stoked him to his 5th orgasm while he filed him with his cum. The teen laid there shaking as the demon licked the bite on his neck “Umm you’re so perfect.” The dark haired demon purred into Ciel’s ear   
“Yes he is.” Came the voice, Sebastian grinned and turned his head towards the door as Ciel open his eyes wide in shock and looked at the blonde Warlock at the door   
“A…Alois.” Ciel said hoarsely as he tried to push himself up. The demon slipped out of the teen and sat up as Ciel pushed himself up against the head bored. Looking wide eyed at him  
“I could hear you from down the hall Ciel you are a loud one.” The blonde smiled as he flashed his blue eyes as he walked over to the bed and sat down as he placed a hand on the dark haired teen’s thigh   
“S…Sorry.” Ciel has a rich blush on his face  
“Don’t be sorry I’m just as loud.” He giggled as he him as he leaned closer to him and licked the bead of sweat off the dark haired boy’s neck making him shiver. “Now come on get cleaned up and we will enjoy breakfast.”

Ciel only had the clothes on his back with him, very thing he owned was back at his father’s house. He sighed into his cup of tea as he sat at the dinner table wearing one of Alois blue robes it was one of a few things that fit him, it seem that Alois was a little smaller than Ciel so it made his clothes very tight. “Claude will be back soon with some clothes for you, so enjoy your tea.” He smiled at him  
“Thank you have been very skin Alois.” The blonde grinned him as he put fork full of kedgeree and put it into his mouth and hummed at the taste “Why have you been so nice? It’s not just to get me into bed with you?” Bright sky blue eyes looked at Ciel as he tilted his head  
“Ummmm the world needs to change, the old order is decaying crumpling around itself and they are doing all the wrong things to hold onto the remains of once their once rich and powerful order. They spend so long trying to keep the other powers in the shadows I think time for an uprising and you my dear are going to help me. You have already seen what lengths your father will do to keep you.” He told him, Ciel was quiet as he listen to the other teen speak before leaning back in his chair frowning   
“I don’t like being used.” He told him   
“I’m am hardly going to tell you I am sorry Ciel but would you have believed me if I told you out right?”  
“No, I would have insulted you and walked away.” Ciel said, but he sighed and looked at him “Alright fine but if you lie to me or use me in a way I dislike I will walk away from you.”  
“You have my word.”


	5. Painful reminder

Angelina walked out the bed room, where sister was letting her maids pack her belongs into her cases and trunks. The red haired woman walked to the stop of the stairs and stood with her arms crossed and waited for her sister to come out of the bed room “Put the smaller bags in the carriage.” She told her maids as they busied them themselves with their mistress’ sister’s belonging “And be careful!” She told them.

 

Vincent was walking thought the gardens trying to think of how to get his son back, he knew it was the only way to get his wife to trust him again. He pushed his cane into the ground feeling a head ache bloom in the back of his eyes as he looked up to the house and saw the maids taking what looks like his wife belongs being put into a carriage that he knew belong to his wife sister. He rushed thought the gardens pushing his way passed the servants not caring if he was knocking them to the ground as he ran inside to see the red dressed woman standing at the top of the stairs looking into a small mirror as she powdered her face. “What are you going?” Came the booming voice, the red haired woman turned her head and looked down the stair case at her soon to be ex-brother in law. 

Angelina snaps her small mirror shut “I am taking Rachel home with me.” She tells him as the women in red walks down the stairs looking at the puffed out chest of man   
“You will not.” He hissed at her “I know she mad at me but she can’t do this think of Phantomhive name!” He yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs shaking her head   
“Think of the name? Think of your son!” She yelled as she strikes his face “Do you care at all that the dark hex that was used on your son started to poison his magic and if wasn’t for his demonic friend he would have died painful!” She snarled at Vincent pushing him in the chest with her rather long red nails. 

Vincent battered her hand away from his chest hearing some of jacket rip by her nails, he often thought when Angelina died in a 100 years’ time only her nails would be the best thing on her corpse. “I would have given him a cure, I just didn’t want him to leave he had been poisoned by those demons he would have to be cleansed.” He told her, the red head held her breath when he told her he would cleanse her nephew and it anger though very part of her body as she pushed him back with the force of her power. Vincent fell back wards onto his backside and looked up at Angelina   
“HOW ARE DARE YOU SAY YOU WOULD CLEANSE CIEL!” She yelled, as she did the house started to shake as Vincent started to crawl back to get away from her, he knew of her anger and how much she loves Ciel as if he was her own. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE CLEANSED DO YOU?”

Rachel rushed out of her chambers when she felt the house shake and the mirror and windows crack. She held onto the banisher as she ran down the stairs hearing her sister’s voice shrieking “YOU’RE A HORRID MAN AND EVEN WORST FATHER! YOU WOULD LIKE THOSE OLD PIGS DEGRADE YOUR SON! THERE IS NOTHING CLEANSED ABOUT IT!”   
“ANGELINA!” The blonde yelled, the red head turned when she heard her name and looked up at her fright sister   
“He was going to have Ciel Cleansed.” She said her voice was shaking.   
“Rachel…” Vincent started to say but when he saw the horror in his wife eyes he guessed it was safer not to say anything.   
“Angelina let’s go.” The blonde woman said, her voice was blank voided of all emotion. The red dressed woman back away from her ex-brother in law and walked over to her sister and pressed her hand to the small of her back and guided her out the house.

Once they reached the safety of the carriage Rachel broke down and started to cry into Angelina’s arms as the red head tried to calm her even tho she wasn’t feeling all to calm herself. She remembered as a young girl how her father took her to the Order and they had ‘cleansed’ her and she had never forgiven her father even tho he did try to gain her forgiveness she turned him away. “Ange.” Came Rachel’s whisper   
“Yeah?” She whispered back as the carriage rocked from side to side like a lulling of a boat.  
“Do you remember when we were younger and we use to have sleep over in our rooms with each other.” The red head smiled at her sister’s words and hugged her a little tighter   
“Yeah I remember.”  
“I miss those days.” Angelina didn’t have the heart to her that the reason he had to be cleansed was because of their sleep overs.  
“Me to.” 

Mean while   
Ciel was sat in bed with a very naked sleeping blonde next to him. Ciel found he couldn’t sleep even after having many around of hot steaming sex with two demons and one wicked warlock. He slipped out of bed and walked over large window and sat down in the window seat wearing on of Sebastian’s night shirt and just looked out the window. He wasn’t sure what the demons were doing but he knew it was soul eating time for most of them. 

Alois woke up on his front his face rubbing the soft plump pillow his arm reaching out trying to find his bed partner wasn’t there. He groaned and looked up and around the room to find that said bed partner was looking out the window. He sat up and pulled the sheets around himself and walked over to Ciel and sat cross from him smiled sleepily at him “What’s up can’t sleep?” He whispered  
“Just thinking.”  
“About them?”   
“My mother mainly. But then I think about what my father would have done if I stayed.” Ciel told him, Alois frowned and rested his head on the window   
“You don’t want to know.” Ciel looked at him and saw a sadness and resentment in his eyes and he wanted to ask but he didn’t want to brake this quit moment.


End file.
